


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also this is crap because I'm out of practice and I was desperately fighting writer's block again, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, I mean I guess it depends on your definition of bestiality, If you consider werewolf-on-human action bestiality than this is probably not for you, Kinda?, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nico is always eager to meet Umi's needs, even when she doesn't look like a pretty school idol.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for creating this. It was literally the only thing I could complete in months.

At a time of night when any sane person would be sleeping, in a part of the city devoid of any kind of nightlife, in a small nondescript alleyway, Yazawa Nico found herself on her knees, in her mouth an enormous red wolf dick that happened to be attached to her junior and fellow school idol Sonoda Umi, who was now completely unrecognizable as she had transformed into a massive bipedal wolf. So, nothing unusual. Umi’s huge paw rested gently on her head as Nico repeatedly took almost the entire cock into her mouth, save for the knot, since no matter how wide she opened her mouth it probably wasn’t going to fit. Still, she continued to do her best, moaning softly as she was rewarded for her efforts with a sizable load of warm cum.

Regrettably, Nico was unable to catch it all, as some of it spilled from the corners of her lips and there was even a little that came out of her nose, but she caught enough. She pulled back and gazed upward, her eyes meeting Umi’s glowing gold ones. She swallowed, the feeling of the thick, pungent liquid going down her throat made her shiver in delight. Umi snorted, her tail wagging slowly, before scooping Nico up and bringing their faces level. With the enthusiasm of an excited puppy Umi began to lap at Nico’s face, at first just to clean off the remains of her seed but soon just doing so to be affectionate. Nico giggled. “Umi...Umi, stop!” Umi obeyed, panting slightly. Nico reached up to scratch behind Umi’s perked ears, and Umi responded by wagging her tail even harder. Umi set Nico down against the wall, where Nico obediently turned around and wiggled her hips enticingly. Umi growled in approval.

The brick pressed into the skin of her face, leaving marks. Nico began to breath heavily in anticipation. There was some growling and sniffling behind her, before she felt Umi’s paws grasping her thighs. She nearly jumped as something cold and wet brushed against her pussy. Umi was sniffing her, taking in the scent of her arousal, and her grunt of approval made Nico flush even deeper, if that was possible. Umi’s long tongue dragged along her slit a few times before lapping at the little bud. She let out a shaky breath and attempted to thrust her hips back, urging her to go deeper. Umi generally didn’t have the patience to tease on nights like this, and tonight was no different. Her long, flat tongue slid inside of her easily, lapping at the slick walls. The slight roughness of her tongue only added to the pleasure, and Nico let out a soft whimper as Umi eagerly continued to eat her out.

“...Feels good…” She barely managed to say as Umi prodded a very sensitive spot rather deep inside her. Umi growled lowly, and Nico shuddered as the vibrations rippled through her. She was so close. She could feel her oncoming climax start to singe her nerves, her legs shaking in anticipation. And then Umi stopped. Nico almost cried as Umi pulled back, but she very quickly got ahold of herself. This was a ritual for them, and she knew what was going to happen next. Nico took a deep breath, her the thumping of her heart in her ears just about the only thing she could hear right now. She clenched her teeth and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. Finally, finally, after what seemed like way too long, Umi’s paws tightly grasped her sides, and that huge, throbbing cock finally slid inside her. Nico’s eyes bulged as she was stretched out, squirming helplessly in Umi’s grasp. There was a low growl before Umi pulled back, before forcefully slamming back into her. Nico’s mind went momentarily blank from the sheer pleasure. Umi again pulled out and thrusted hard, causing Nico to gasp and squeal as she started up a rough, punishing pace. Wolfish grunts and growls mixed with carnal moans as Umi continued to rut into Nico. Her knot was starting to expand ever so slightly, and so she thrusted hard, harder, just a few more hard thrusts before she finally managed to get the whole thing inside. Nico’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. If she hadn’t taken Umi’s knot quite a few times before, she might’ve thought she was being fucked in half. Nico went completely slack as Umi leaned over her, leaving little nips and licks as she brutally pounded away. Nico could only babble incoherently. Umi gave a few more hard thrusts, before her knot swelled up fully. She howled as a deluge of cum shot out from her, sending Nico over the edge as her abdomen began to swell. Nico’s strangled cry blended with Umi’s howling, something akin to a primal duet. It lasted for nearly a minute before they both came back down.

Umi, still connected via the knot, scooped Nico’s limp form into her arms and sat down. She pressed Nico against her furry chest, softly licking her as she slowly calmed down. After a few minutes, Nico began to stir, taking Umi’s snout into her hands and placing a kiss on her chin. Umi made a happy rumbling sound and gently nuzzled Nico before pulling out, her cum flowing freely from the hole. They held each other close like this for a little longer, and neither was really keen on letting go any time soon.


End file.
